


Обрывки уличных слов

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Mercy street (Улица милосердия) [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Historical, Orphans, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rook's, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Всё началось с обороненных на улицах слов, а закончится реальными делами. Уж Клара над этим постарается.





	Обрывки уличных слов

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of this series, my headcanons about Clara and her teenage life.  
> _________________________  
> Вторая часть цикла «Улица милосердия», хэдканоны на дальнейшую судьбу Клары.

У подобия крыльца были скрипучими почти все половицы, а вслед за ними этим протяжным оркестром скрипели и засаленные деревянные перила.

Шагать приходилось шумно, а это значило, что почти всем внизу было дело до твоего прихода.

На первом этаже высунулось в коридор целое семейство. Старуха откликнулась первой:

― Уже третья!

Ещё трое лишь скривились.

Женщина постарше раздражённо встряхнула явно не высушившейся распашонкой и старуха лишь зашепелявила в ответ.  
Та, что помладше, прикрикнула на неё явно склонным к пронзительным визгам голосом:

― Уйди обратно! Сама не спишь, шельма!

Девчонка с веснушками за спинами обеих лишь зацепилась взглядом за брюки Клары. Судя по её удивлённому оханью прямо в спину О’Ди, она была здесь недавно, как и её выжившая из ума бабушка да и выводок детей впридачу. Последние тихо хныкали за стенкой, но Кларе всё равно было беспокойно, как бы этот шум не сливался с остальным гомоном.

На втором этаже было почти также, но вокруг было больше целых ступенек и закрытых дверей.

Но покажись здесь Клара после сумерек ― не заметила бы большой разницы. Любопытство от живущих на нижних этажах ― лучшее прикрытие.

Дым и шум по соседству, вонь с первого до последнего этажа, как подымаешься наверх по лестнице.

Дальше было ещё три пролёта, а шума становилось меньше ― здесь было дороже селиться.

На следующем пролёте остались лишь запахи ― все бедные квартирки начала потихоньку оттеснять присущая крышам и чердакам тишина. Здешнюю квартиру снимали вместе с чердаком, а наверху всё более раскатисто отражались скрип половиц и стук ботинок.

Эти звуки были похожи на её былые страхи ― с каждым разом их становилось всё меньше, но она всё больше обращала внимание на те, что сильнее показывали себя в тишине уже преодоленных слабостей.

Клара подошла ещё ближе.

Конечно же, у неё приготовлено множество аргументов для того, чтобы всё объяснить. Может быть, это ещё и не понадобится, но Клара была готова к таким вопросам ещё пять лет назад, когда отдала кошелёк Иви и Джейкобу.

Просто теперь ей нужно было время всё обдумать, а впереди ждало то, ради чего она готовилась эти месяцы.

Клара снова прошлась взглядом по трещинам на высоком, заляпанном помоями окне. Наверное, это был некогда очень престижный дом, даже роскошный по меркам Уайтчепелла. Наверное, когда-то Клара не так старалась подобрать нужные слова, когда в ней давно зрело лишь одно решение. А заминка перед порогом с замершей рукой ― это лишь следствие сомнений, которые она легко преодолеет, даже легче, чем плевала на руки перед сделкой пять лет назад.

Клара снова вдохнула поглубже и прошла вперёд, вспоминая, как мать не разрешала ей ходить по хозяйскому дому, играя в «полоски солнышка».

На нужной площадке шаги отражались от стен всё чётче, точно заведённые часы.

На последней ступени Клара уже не хотела останавливаться.

Её могут и не подождать.

Дверь была открыта.

***

  
То, что на улицах сложнее, но важнее повзрослеть, Клара уяснила быстро.

То, что взросление для девочки на лондонской улице — почти что приговор, который становится ясней со временем, Клара поняла еще тогда, когда Липучка, как ее прозвали, старшая из них, так внезапно стала считаться за «взрослую важную леди», а не беспризорницу. В те же дни ее шаль спадала с зябнущих от непривычки плеч, в попытках оплатить стол и угол в «непотребном» квартале.

Клара и еще некоторые из них видели ее. Редко, если думать о том, как часто те, кто за ней скучали пытались ее найти. Чаще до Клары доходили лишь слухи. То «Липучка Лиззи теперь зовет себя Дерзкой Элли, ну, чтоб платили и помнили», то «платье на ней с вшами, но даже с напудренным фингалом держится вся важная, боится подойти», то «к себе не пускает, дрожит как будто бобби утащат», то совсем обнадеживающее «все молчат, и лишь дочка хозяйки отвела глаза и дальше пошла». Все закрутилось как-то быстро, шло как времена года, без особой слежки, ведь те, кто оставались с Кларой, далеко не всегда запоминали новеньких.  
А улицы были полны слов. Сведений, как сказал ей однажды мистер Грин. Клара не могла не ловить на лету сделки и условия.  
Переулки и мостовые, грязь и чистота: все носило в себе слова или отголоски слов. Клара научилась читать не только буквы, а буквы давались беспризорным тяжелее таких понятных уличных знаков и слов.

Кларе пристало учиться, рваться выжить не только самой, но и помочь другим. Вместе все оказалось легче: и драки между дворами, и ворованные вещи, и попытки уснуть, прижимаясь друг к другу как слепые щенки…

Но девчонки все взрослели. Одна за другой их раскидывало далеко от сиротской жизни: работные дома, кварталы «для отдыха джентльменов», самым везучим — в прислугу или торговками.

Родившись девочкой, живя одной, тут долго не протянешь, уж это знание она приобрела легче череды голодных дней.

Мальчишки, завидев их после, звали падшими, но и они, едва повзрослев, первыми же шли к ним, обвиняя в собственных проступках. Они считали их ужасными, грязными, но сами первыми были рады купить всё, что предложит им «грязь». Это они вышвырнули их прочь с улиц и они же принимали с них «налог», если кто-нибудь хотела продолжать работать

А ещё были и иные. Сироты, что впервые оказались одни. Те, кто звали родных во сне, хныкали, жались к ней и искали ночлежки. Но Клара очень быстро поняла, почему все так дико боялись именно работы домов ― там у их голоду примешивалось слишком много несвободы. Даже тюрьмы для самых проказливых были именно на зиму, а будь у них иной выход, кроме заводов и попыток выжить ― они бы и не поступали так вовсе.

Клара слушала тех, кто были постарше: те уже знали, как немного голода можно поменять на меньшее количество подзатыльников. Но и они часто завидовали тем, у кого была семья. Даже очень плохая.

Хотя их зависть…  
Если бы Клара не знала, что она так может выражаться ― ни за что бы не догадалась.

Тогда девчонка в добротно заштопанном, чисто выстиранном в честь дня Святого Патрика, платье, злила этих мальчишек. Клара следила сначала за девчонкой ― та была очень осторожной и явно знала дома, где позарятся именно на её «праздничный» базилик и кресс-салат в корзинке. Именно такие дома и нужны были Кларе, чтобы найти себе какую-то работу за полпенни, пока уставшие хозяйки и горничные тоже хотели отдохнуть или отпроситься к родным.

А девчонка была чуть младше на вид и наверное, именно из-за аккуратно заплетённых косичек, похожих на тонкие льняные колоски, она казалась всем приятней, хоть и картавила как большая часть Ист-Энда.

И именно эти косички знакомые Кларе мальчишки в первую очередь вываляли в грязи. Наверное, раньше Клара лишь проследила. Наверное, спросила бы, за что её так когда эти мальчишки ушли, прихватив с собой якобы свежую зелень и нахлобучив хлипкую корзинку на голову главного в этой компашке.

Но сейчас девчонка лишь шмыгала носом, а потом крикнула вслед:

― Лучше б тебя кэб задавил! Каждого из всех, за каждый раз, что у кого-то забрал!

В последних словах Клара услышала не только обиду. Девочка явно получала от таких не в первый раз.

И когда Клара одёрнула их, требуя вернуть уже изрядно заляпанный салат, то теперь ей не дали полететь в ту же лужу крепкие ручонки.

― А ты чего за неё? Забыла, как мы тебя с той улицы не прогнали? ― на этих словах Клара вцепилась в куртку самого тощего из мальчишек.

Если уж самый сильный не хочет её слушать, то стоит сделать также, как и они, когда требовали свою долю у самых младших.

― Если ты не отдашь ей испорченное, то я оторву ухо Полу! ― Клара не кричала, но Пол сначала посмеялся, а потом начал верещать, стоило Кларе показать, как это будет, ― Быстрее!  
Девочка позади Клары сначала шмыгала носом ещё чаще, а затем…  
Клара и сама уже не заметила, как Пола снова дёрнули и он оказался в луже.

― Это ― за моё платье. Тебе вообще надо всё что ты мне портил, стирать.

Остальные сначала загоготали:  
― Пол-прачка, три пенни за фунт белья!

А Клара едва отскочила и буркнула:

― Его ухо ещё на месте. Вы ещё не в расчёте. Лучше бы стирали.

У главного от удивления чуть не съехала кепка, почему-то вечно едва державшаяся на приплюснутой макушке. Он открыл рот, а девчонка уже убежала.

― Ты что, не знаешь, что ли? Её мать получает шиллинг за фунт!

Годы спустя Клара думала: а почему? Почему ей не досталось вместо Лиз? Мальчишки просто кидались грязью и убежали, в луже плавало две веточки едва различимого и растоптанного базилика, а она не успела даже ничего сделать.

Но её не тронули. Словно между ней и тогда ещё незнакомой девчонкой была литая решётка, сквозь щели в которой можно было лишь переплести мизинчики «на вечную подругу».

Именно такие мысли и натолкнули Клару на вывод: сиротам нужна семья. Не место, где им дадут пенни и кров, а где они будут не бояться эти самые пенни и кров потерять.

Ведь даже хнычущая Лиза могла вернуться к ночи домой, а не думать, как жить дальше.

Та зависть, что Клара так и не смогла взрастить в себе теперь оказалась истоптанной, как последний пучок кресс-салата, что теперь остался в корзинке Лиз. Именно последний Клара бы и взяла себе, но даже когда она её нашла, то смогла взять его только через год.

Именно тогда Лиз оказалась на улице наравне с ней.

Она была ненамного младше ― просто ниже её, совсем не хотела читать, но часто важничала перед малышнёй, что якобы умеет. Малышне было всё равно ― их, как и Лиз, задирал Том Фонарный Столб, а тому было особенно плевать на чей-то ум и учёбу.  
В свои тринадцать он считал себя самым взрослым, а ещё говорил, как его мучили на заводе и что он их защитит, если его будут слушаться.

Только вот послушание означало, что младших будут обирать на половину всего, что они имели. Многие искали лучшей жизни в других районах, а Клара видела, что остались и те, кому некуда идти. Была лишь она и ничего не знающая об иной жизни, кроме работы Лиз, чьё любопытство было слишком неосторожным. Клара предостерегала её от многого, но именно благодаря Лиз успела понять: она прекрасно может защитить малышей, если за неё будет кому вступиться. И конечно же, она сумеет быть полезной хотя бы потому, что умеет читать и писать.

А ещё малыши доверяли ей самые интересные слухи. Лиз запоминала их лучше, легче проходила незамеченной, а потому вместе они научились понимать не только язык кокни, но и то, что в Лондоне всё происходит не просто так. Дети, сбегавшие с заводов, были там нужны. Их смерти были незамеченными, а пакости считались за худшее из зол, даже больше чем холод и голод. И они знали больше, чем Том.

Например, что два года назад, всё больше красных пиджаков появилось на заводах, чтобы наказывать не только детей. Их контроль был меньшим из зол.

Клара взмолилась бы, чтобы узнать побольше, но после смерти матери у неё не было сил думать о том, кто же именно её услышит.

Ей были нужны те, кто даст ей реальную помощь.

А город жил себе дальше. Банды искали детей якобы «на подмогу», а те часто боялись остаться зимой без крова, страдая на заводах и пока Клара не увидела одну строгую важную женщину возле одного из них, то не поняла: всё гораздо сложнее. Все те малыши, о которых она с Лиз хотела позаботиться ― это лишь мелочь. Как сломанные зубчики в огромных часах. А когда Лиз сказала ей, что эта важная рыжая женщина из двухместного кэба «якшается с самой Норой», то Клара поняла: она не ошиблась.

А Лиз узнавала всё больше: что Чертовка Нора дико боится странного знака на плаще убитой женщины, а сам знак есть на заднем дворе некого Грина.

И как потом оказалось, именно он собирает слухи.  
Поэтому Клара вовсе не удивилась, когда получила полшиллинга в неделю от мужчины, которые никак не могли назвать Генри.

На вопрос, отчего же так, он вежливо попросил её называть его просто мистером Грином и не запоминать его имени.

Согласиться на это значило для Клары гораздо меньше, чем возможность узнать о том, как хорошо получать по шиллингу в неделю за порцию самых разных слухов.

***

  
Наверное, когда-то она была бы довольна и этим, как раз когда вся её компания нашла себе дом и возможность учиться. Тогда казалось, что помощи от тех, у кого Киран стащил кошелёк, будет достаточно и что всё прекратится. Или что Лиз будет вечно с ней, даже когда истлеет бережно хранимый Кларой лист базилика, оставшийся лежать в грязи.

Но сейчас…

Если она не забыла Лиз, то не забудет и обещание помочь всем тем, кто ловили слухи и помогали ради неё.

В окно забил редкий для этих сентябрьских дней и отмеченный золотящейся пылью солнечный свет, тонкой полоской отделявший пришедшую от хозяина маленькой, изредка посещаемой для виду квартирки, откуда пришло время забрать и тайком сжечь новое письмо.

Половица еле слышно скрипнула.

Клара так и осталась за условной световой чертой, крепко сжимая кулаки.

Джейкоб обернулся:

— О, кто сюда заглядывает! Что, интересно почему я долго без поручений? И к чему тебе наряд Софи? — его прищур был заинтересованным, ведь в банде бы о таком точно не молчали.

«Это от Лиз», ― хотела поправить его Клара.

Но сейчас её волновало иное.

Нет, он не поймет, отмахнулась от уточнений про костюм Клара. Если получится — она справится и поможет устроиться тем, кто сиротеет на улицах.

Это «не поймёт» толчком заставило Клару подойти к столу, не щурясь от света, не заправляя в ношеную жилетку цепочку краденых часов и упрямо смотреть на удивлённо вытянувшееся лицо лидера банды в упор.

— Мистер Фрай, — Клара была научена требовать своего с первых лет, либо добиваться любыми иными способами. И будь на ней платье нищенки или штаны погибшей подруги — её суть была такой же упрямой, — Я хочу присоединиться к «Грачам».


End file.
